Hechos y palabras
by Arshy Moonlight
Summary: Er... Es corto, ´no lleva mucho leerlo... Habla de una vida de Ron... Trágica...


**Hechos y palabras  
**Historia de mi vida_  
__por Arshy_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dicen que un amigo es la persona que conoce todas tus virtudes y defectos y, a pesar de eso, aún te quiere.  
  
  
_Hacía ya tiempo que me sentía así... Solo. Completamente solo. Hacía ya unos meses que habia este sentimiento de soledad y abandono se habia apoderado de mi... Pero se que soy Ronald, y sea buena o mala persona... no hay nadie igual a mi, por lo tanto, ya soy algo especial...  
  
  
  
  
Mi familia había quedado destruida. Mi hermana Ginny murió, murió asesinada por su propio hermano... Mi hermano... Percy se había vuelto mortífago. La ambición le sobrepasó. No pudo vencer la tentación de poseer tales poderes que el señor oscuro le otorgaría, así que Ginny murió sufriendo en sus manos, demasiado joven cómo para haber sabido afrontar el fin.  
  
  
El resto de la familia se fue deshaciendo.  
  
Bill y Charlie murieron luchando contra el señor tenebroso. Murieron el la Gran Batalla, la final, la última de esa guerra... La definitiva. Y en esa el señor oscuro fue derrotado.  
  
  
Los gemelos Fred y George sencillamente decidieron huir. Huir de los problemas y de la guerra. Cobardes, eso eran, unos cobardes. Aunque conociendo a Fred y George seguro que no les quedó rencor por haberlo abandonado todo y a todos. Lo abandonaron para empezar una nueva vida lejos en la que no tendrían que preocuparse por la guerra, se fueron a disfrutar de la felicidad que el sacrificio de unos valientes les otorgaría.  
  
  
Mi padre también murió, defendiéndonos a mi madre y a mi, con valentía...  
  
La muerte nos alcanza a todos, pero lo importante es lo que hacemos en vida y cómo afrontamos el fin... Es lo único que podemos decidir...  
  
  
Mi madre enloqueció. No pudo vivir con el sufrimiento de haber perdido tales seres queridos. La muerte de un ser querido ni se olvida ni se supera, se guarda muy adentro del corazón... Pero su corazón no supo o no pudo aceptar tantas desgracias.  
  
  
  
  
Y, por extraño que parezca, Draco Malfoy ayudó a derrotar al señor oscuro. Él y dos espías más consiguieron información que nos fue muy útil.  
  
Traicionó a su familia luchando contra el lado oscuro, pero eso pareció no importarle.  
  
  
Me molestó Malfoy. Se paseaba con unos aires de superioridad que apestaban. Respiraba tranquilo porque no había sufrido pérdidas... ¿Acaso una persona incapaz de sentir cómo lo era él sufriría por la perdida de alguien?  
  
  
Yo permanecí con Harry. Luche, no cómo lo hicieron tantos, pero lo hice... La mayor parte del tiempo estuve al lado de Harry, ayudándole a encontrar la estrategia con la que derrotaría (y derrotó) a su oponente.  
  
  
Aún así este, estando muerto, sigue siendo temido. Pocos pronuncian su nombre, sólo los que han nacido después de su época... Y algunos valientes. La mayoría aún tenemos miedo de que si pronunciamos su nombre su simple recuerdo se levante para destruir a nuestros seres queridos...  
  
Aunque es el asesino de mi familia no me atrevo a nombrarle...  
  
  
  
  
Una vez vencido el señor tenebroso volvió a empezar el curso escolar en Hogwarts, en mi caso, el último ya. Eso me levantó los ánimos; por fin disfrutaría de un curso en Hogwarts con Harry y Hermione, un curso tranquilo, en el que Hermione y yo no nos veríamos envueltos en aventuras para ayudar a Harry a salvar el mundo...  
  
  
Pero no resultó ser el magnífico curso que yo esperaba.  
  
Cuando llegué todos estábamos contentos y tristes; contentos por la Gran Victoria y tristes porque no compensaba los vacíos en nuestros corazones...  
  
Aún así, empecé el curso con ánimos; no iba a estar el resto de mi vida amargándome. ¿Sabes? Dicen que la pena es una mierda, pero es tu mierda y por tanto te la quedas. Y eso hice yo, ahogarme en el dolor... Ahogarme en MI dolor...  
  
  
Pero los problemas no se hicieron esperar.  
Harry, ya sin tener que preocuparse por el señor tenebroso, decidió poner rumbo a su vida, y lo primero que hizo fue buscarse una novia. Hermione. Si, Hermione. La chica a la que habia amado durante largo tiempo se fue con el que era mi mejor amigo...  
  
  
Al principio dolió, ya lo creo, pero luego entendí que era lo mejor. Ambos se amaban, y si así eran felices, decidí respetar su decisión... Estar de acuerdo con ella no, pero si aceptarla... y respetarla...  
  
Ellos pasaban horas a solas. Horas paseando, horas besándose... Eran pocos los ratos en los que yo podía disfrutar de un amigo de confianza...  
Las noches eran mis momentos de felicidad.  
  
  
Pero a los dos meses su relación fue más allá de simples abrazos, besos y caricias, así que yo ya no solo pasaba solo los días, si no que también las noches...  
  
Empezaron a cambiar... les molestaba que yo fuera amigo suyo, ya que les molestaba mi presencia y les incomodaba mi ausencia. Así que decidieron romper la amistad; sino habia relación no tendrían que preocuparse por mi...  
  
Ni se molestaron en hacer una despedida poco dolorosa, solo me dijeron: _"Ron, es que... Verás, no queremos que vengas más con nosotros. Nos caes bien y todo, pero... La gente coge una mala imagen de nosotros porque ve que... te dejamos mas de lado..."_. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos traicionándome. Abandonado... sin amigos ya. Seis años habia pasado sacrificándome por ellos, siempre intentando no defraudarles, no fallarles... Creyendo ser feliz, viviendo engañado... Soñando...  
  
Y ahora despertaba, y es duro despertar. Todo se esfumaba y el mudo se me caía encima, sin nadie que me ayudara a aguantarlo... ¿Cómo había podido considerarles amigos? ¿Cómo habia podido perder seis años con ellos?  
  
  
Se que si en ese momento me hubiera arrebatado la vida nadie me habría echado de menos, nadie hubiera sufrido por mi... Y es que es triste no tener nadie que te quiera.  
  
  
Dicen que el dolor y el sufrimiento es la forma que tiene el ser humano de saber que está vivo, y así me sentí yo. Más dolido que nunca, más vivo que nunca... Con ganas de seguir, de demostrar que no les necesitaba para nada... Que no necesitaba a gente cómo Harry y Hermione para ser feliz. Y era verdad, no necesitaba a gente cómo ellos, pero necesitaba a otro tipo de gente... Necesitaba amigos... Necesitaba alguien que estuviera a mi lado y cayera conmigo para que luego nos levantáramos juntos... Pasé mucho tiempo solo, demasiado... O el suficiente cómo para empezar a perder la fe.  
  
  
Aunque hubo algo que en cierto modo me ayudó: No tenia amigos de los que disfrutar pero tampoco enemigos a los que soportar. Estaba solo. Sencillamente era cómo si yo no estuviera, ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo...  
  
  
Los ratos libres los pasaba sentado en los terrenos leyendo, pensando... Medité mucho y aprendí una serie de cosas que me hubiera gustado compartir en ese momento...  
  
  
Hasta que un día, estando yo sentado en los terrenos una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y lo apretó sin hacerle daño. El dueño de esta se sentó a mi lado. Draco. Si, Draco Malfoy. Ese chico al que siempre habia odiado sin conocer era el único que demostraba ser mi amigo, y aún lo demuestra. Estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado, mirándome con expresion... ¿Tierna?  
  
  
Draco siempre habia estado físicamente cerca, pero nunca nos habíamos molestado en conocernos...  
  
  
Y ahora estoy orgulloso de poder decir que tengo por lo mínimo un verdadero amigo, que lo he hallado y que estoy orgulloso de poder disfrutar de él, porque hay gente que no puede decir lo mismo. Gente que no puede gozar de amigos, ya sea porque no merecen encontrarlos, porque ni se molestan en buscarlos o porque no se dan cuenta de quienes son.  
  
  
Pero no me preocupo, porque se que todo irá bien mientras tenga un amigo a mi lado, y es que tienen razón cuando dicen que a un buen amigo se le conoce en los momentos difíciles, porque un amigo es aquel que llega cuándo el resto del mundo se ha ido.  
  
  



End file.
